


The Dare

by 18GryffindorBrat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18GryffindorBrat/pseuds/18GryffindorBrat
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, Hermione is dared to go out with Draco Malfoy.





	

She knew she'd regret this later. But for tonight, she didn't care. She was hurting. She needed something to numb the pain. Usually, she wasn't the kind of girl to do something like this. But tonight seemed like a good night for doing something a little reckless. 

She doesn't know that what she's about to do could turn into something more than a game. That she could lose her heart to the last man she expected...

__________________________________________________________________

When she first started to show interest in him, he grew suspicious. After years of hating each other, why would she start to like him now? 

He had no idea what was about to happen. He didn't expect that the girl that he'd grown up hating would become a woman that he could love.

But is this just a game to her? Because it's anything but a game to him.


End file.
